gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rehab
Rehab ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel, Ouvertüre, und wird von Giselle mit Vocal Adrenaline gesungen. Die ersten sechs Mitglieder der New Directions sehen die Performance, als sie zusammen mit Emma und Will sehen wollen, wie gut die Konkurrenz ist. Will dachte, dass Vocal Adrenaline nicht so viel Talent hätten, wie sein Glee Club, was sich als falsch erweist. Das Original stammt von Amy Winehouse aus ihrem zweiten Album "Back to Black" aus dem Jahre 2006. Charts Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: The time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I'd rather be at home with Ray (Giselle: With Ray) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I ain't got seventy days Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: 'Cause there's nothing (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Nothing) Nothing you can teach me Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: That I can't learn (Giselle: Can't learn) from Mr. Hathaway Giselle: Yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline: I didn't get a lot in class (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Whoah, oh, woah) But I know it don't come (Giselle: Don't come) Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline: In a shot glass Vocal Adrenaline: They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: No!) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Giselle: Got the time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go (Giselle: Go, go, whoah) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: The man said, Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: I said, "I got no idea." (Giselle: I got no idea) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: "I'm gonna (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Gonna) Gonna" Vocal Adrenaline: "Lose my baby." (Giselle: I'm gonna lose my baby, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: "So, I always keep a bottle near." Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs): He said, "I just think your depressed." (Just think you're depressed) (Giselle: Depressed!) This me (This me), "Yeah, baby, and the rest." (Giselle: And the rest!) They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no." Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I don't never wanna drink again (Giselle: Yeah!) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen (mit Giselle): I just, ooh, I (just need a friend) (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I need a friend) Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks I'm not gonna spend it Vocal Adrenaline: Have everyone think I'm on the mend (Giselle: Mend, yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: It's not just my pride (Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Just my pride) Vocal Adrenaline: It's just 'till these Tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: Oh, no) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Daddy thinks I'm fine) They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Trivia *Der erste Auftritt und Song von Vocal Adrenaline. *Der Song sollte ursprünglich als Ending von Ouvertüre verwendet werden. *Obwohl Jesse St. James seit vier Jahren der Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline ist, ist er bei der Performance nicht dabei. Dies liegt daran, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt kein fester Charakter war. *Brooke Lipton, die Choreographin von Glee, musste bei der Performance einspringen, weil sich einer der Tänzer vorher verletzt hatte. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline